Capitulo 3
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: El inicio del viaje hacia Japón ha empezado.


Capítulo 3: Pasaron los días y finalmente llegó el día del viaje a Japón, su destino era Okinawa, donde allí estaba produciéndose el incidente con respecto al sospechoso ataque de la Yakuza.

- Bien, ya está todo listo. Andando. Dijo Haddock, mientras que Néstor se quedaba en la mansión para cuidarla.

- ¿Crees que podrás tú solo, Néstor? Le preguntó Haddock antes de irse.

- No se preocupe, Señor, mientras yo esté aquí, la mansión no correrá ningún peligro. Le juró su Mayordomo.

- Está bien, amigo, cuídate, si ocurre algo, las armas están guardadas en el armario de la habitación principal. Le dijo Haddock.

- Con todo honor defenderé este sitio. Juró Néstor, mientras que Haddock le daba un abrazo y partían hacia el aeropuerto de Bruselas.

¿Cómo podía ser posible esto? ¿Un sueño que se convertía en realidad? Tal vez tenía algo en relación con lo ocurrido en Okinawa, pero eso lo sabría cuando estuvieran allí para así poder resolver este problema.

- _"__Tal vez haya sido un mal sueño, eso espero"_ Pidió Tintin, mientras que el avión partía con destino a Japón.

Fue un total de once horas de vuelo, desde Bruselas hasta Okinawa, donde allí aterrizaron y tras buscar su equipaje, se encontraron con dos personajes familiares y muy conocidos de su Patria.

- Hola, Tintin y Compañía. Les saludaron los Detectives Hernández y Fernández, mientras que se quitaban sus sombreros de bombín.

- Detectives, qué alegría en verlos, pero ¿qué están haciendo aquí? Quiso saber Tintin.

- La Interpol nos ha mandado a protegerlos. Les contó Hernández el motivo de su aparición.

- ¿Protegernos? Se quedó pensando Haddock, mientras que se rascaba la cabeza.

- Sí, la Central nos ha informado acerca de unos misteriosos ataques por la zona que tenemos en este papel. Les respondió Fernández, mientras que una brisa de viento hizo que se les volara el papel y corrieran afuera para perseguirla.

Justo en ese momento, que el papel era agarrado por un joven de cabellos pelirrojos, quien estaba por subirse a su moto con una chica de cabellos negros y ojos rojos.

- ¿Es de ustedes? Preguntó la chica de cabellos negros.

- Oh sí, es nuestro, muchas gracias, Señorita. Le agradecieron los Detectives, mientras que hacían una reverencia al estilo oriental y cuando la terminaban lo más bien, se chocaban sus cabezas por error, causando que la joven se riera por la situación cómica.

- Ahí están, menos mal que esta buena gente los ayudó. Les dijo Haddock, mientras que entraba en escena con Tintin, Milu y el Profesor Tornasol.

- Cielos, Capitán, esta ha sido una gran persecución, no recuerdo así desde Borduria. Jajaja. Recordó Tornasol aquella huida de ese país dictatorial.

- ¡Ahg! Siempre con su sordera, ya le dije que no vamos a Borduria, sino a Osaka: O.S.A.K.A. Osaka. Le respondió molesto Haddock, mientras que deletreaba el nombre de la región.

- Oh, Oaxaca, México, siempre quise ir allí y ver al Sur la Pirámide de Chichen Itzá. Eso ayudaría mucho más en mis investigaciones acerca de los mayas. Dijo Tornasol y el pobre Capitán se llevó las manos a la cara.

- Jajajaja, ustedes son muy graciosos y veo que no son de aquí. ¿Están buscando hospedaje? Les preguntó el joven de cabellos pelirrojos.

- Sí, soy Tintin, él es el Capitán Archibaldo Haddock, mi fiel amigo Milu, el Profesor Silvestre Tornasol y los Detectives Hernández y Fernández. Les presentó Tintin a sus amigos y a él mismo.

- Mucho gusto, soy Miyagusuko Kai y ella es mi hermana Otonashi Saya. Se presentó Kai con su hermana.

- Es un placer, bienvenidos a Okinawa. Les dio la bienvenida la chica.

- Muchas gracias. Les agradeció el grupo.

- Bueno, si quieren un lugar para hospedarse, pásense dentro de una hora a esta dirección. Les dijo Kai, mientras que les daba una dirección y luego se despedía de Tintin y sus amigos junto a Saya, quien se subió a la moto de su hermano y partieron de allí.

- Bueno, ya tenemos un sitio donde estar. Dijo Tintin y fueron a buscar un taxi para ir hacia la dirección dada por Kai y Saya sobre el sitio donde podían hospedarse ellos, tras haber llegado a Japón en un vuelo bastante largo.


End file.
